dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Torchwick VS Aerith Gainsborough
Roman Torchwick VS Aerith Gainsborough '''is a the first fan DBX made by Triforce54. It features Roman Torchwick from the web series RWBY and Aerith Gainsborough from the video game Final Fantasy VII. FIGHT! (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - Battle in the Forgotten City *) '''Location: Somewhere in Midgar Vale UKNOWN LOCATION... Roman Torchwick and several White Fang members are walking down a street. People immediately get out of their way. The gang walks up to a closed up Dust Shop and break in. Roman: Grab all the dust. Now! White Fang Member: Let's move it! Roman sits back and looks at all the Dust being taken with a smile. He looks around and sees Aerith walking by with a basket of flowers. With a smirk, he uses the grappling hook of his cane to grab Aerith's basket in seconds. Roman holds the basket in his hands and takes a flower, sniffing it. (*Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" - A Deathmatch With Golden Frieza *) Aerith: Hey! Roman turns around and sees Aerith walking towards him. Aerith: Who do you think your are?! Taking a girl's flowers and breaking into shops, you're a petty criminal. Roman tosses Aerith's basket and flowers to his side and point his cane at Aerith. Roman: Look, I don't want any more trouble from little girls who think they can bring justice to guys like me. Why don't you just take your ugly flowers, and scram! Or I'll make sure you don't walk out of here unscathed. Roman shoots and deliberately misses Aerith, making the ground behind her explode. Roman: See what I mean? Aerith: I won't let you beat me. Trust me... Aerith pulls out the Princess Guard and readies herself for battle. Aerith: I can take care of myself. Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO! Roman shoots at Aerith, who rolls to the side and uses HP Plus Materia to increase her health. She then uses Fire Materia to shoot out a fire ball at Roman, who dodges it and shoots again. Both fighters then proceed to shoot at each other and dodge the attacks at the same time. Then one of their projectiles collide, causing smoke to hang over the streets. Roman runs up and kicks Aerith in the gut. Roman: Ha! See now? You just can't stop me! Roman hits Aerith with his cane and then punches her in the face. He then throws a Dust crystal at Aerith and points the barrel of his cane at her. Roman: Night night, honey! Roman shoots, hitting the Dust and causing a huge explosion. Roman starts to laugh, but then sees Aerith getting up with minimal injuries. Roman: What?! How?! Aerith: Nice trick you did there. But my Minerva Band stopped it. Roman: UGH, why can't little girls stop messing up my plans?!?! It's getting really repeitive and annoying! Aerith: Time to stop you in your tracks! Aerith sends an attack by Ice Materia at Roman who is directly hit by it and is sent flying back. Roman then gets up and holds up Ice Dust. Roman: How're you doing that? Dust? Aerith: N-no. This is Materia! Roman: Materia? Never heard of it! But I'll have to look into it, since you never know what's the next most valuable thing on the market! Roman tightly holds the Ice Dust and his fist glows silverly blue. He then thrusts his fist out and a giant ice blast shoots at Aerith. She tanks the attack due to her Minerva Band and Ribbon and then uses Fire Materia again to knock back Roman. She then gets up close and hits Roman with the Princess Guard multiple times. His Ice Dust falls to the ground and Aerith crushes it with her foot. Aerith: Your "Dust" isn't a challenge for me. I'm immune to status effects! Roman: Really? Well then eat this! Roman adds Wind Dust ammunition to his cane and knocks back Aerith. He then shoots Wind ammunition at Aerith, who is literally blown away into a nearby Schnee Dust Company building. Aerith: Owwwwww. That hurt bad... Roman rushes forward and shoots the top of the building with Gravity Dust Ammunition, making it collapse on top of Aerith. Then the wreckage bursts into flames and explode again. Roman: HAHAHAHAHA! Let me just say it: I told you so! Should've walked away when you had the chance, huh, Daisy? (*RWBY Volume 2 - Die *) Roman puts his cane on his shoulder and walks away. Roman: Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Stealing Dust from the world. Suddenly, glowing lights emanate from the ruins of the collapsed building. Roman turns around. Roman: What the-? Aerith emerges from the ruins, having used Healing Wind to heal herself. Roman: How-? Aerith: My Limit Breaks. They do a lot of things, like healing people. Roman: You little-'' Roman points his cane at her, but Aerith uses Seal Evil to inflict Silence and Paralyze on him. Roman attempts to pull the trigger of his cane, but realizes he can no longer move. He tries to speak, but then realizes he can't do that either. With Roman incapacitated, Aerith runs at him and hits him with the Princess Guard, striking many damage dealing attacks to his chest. Roman steps back and crouches down due to the pain, but then gets up and shoots multiple Gravity, Wind, Steam, Earth Ammunitions at Aerith, who uses Shield Materia to block the attacks. Suddenly, it starts to Rain, and Aerith throws her rod into the air making it land beside her. She puts her hands into the air, and lights come from above, making her sparkle with light. ''Aerith: GREAT GOSPEL!!! Aerith, making use of her invincibility, rushes forward, tanking all of the Dust ammunition. She rushes forward and hits Roman with the Princess Guard, also breaking his cane in the process. Roman clutches his stomach before getting hit directly in the face by Aerith. Roman falls down and tries to back away. Roman: Ugh, I can't be beat by just some flower girl. Look honey, I have work to do, profits to make! I'm a professional, so how about you put that fancy rod down and I'll give you some of that profit, start you own flower shop! Aerith points Princess Guard at Roman, who had got up. Aerith: No! I won't let you do it! Aerith's Princess Guard glows bright with a blue aura. Aerith: The future is not only yours! Aerith swings the Princess Rod and hits Roman right on the chest, using her Ice Materia to freeze him. With Roman frozen solid, she charges up her rod, thrusting it at him and shattering him into a million pieces. (Music Stops) Aerith sits down, breathing heavily. (*Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U - Final Fantasy VII Victory Fanfare *) After some time, she gets up, brushes down her clothes, smooths back her hair, and bows with her hand over her heart. Aerith: Well, that was interesting. Now, where are the others? I guess I should go find them. Aerith walks away from the shattered ice pieces. Next Time... (*Mega Man Cartoon - Intro Theme Instrumental *) Announcer: Super fighting robot! Mega Man! A Note From The Author (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - Aerith's Theme *) Hey guys! It's Triforce54 here. You might have seen my Death Battle Pit VS Kirito on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki, and my next one is Red & Charizard VS Max & Chomp. I'm taking a break to just write a fun battle, one that I have envisioned for some time. I guess you could say that Aerith avenged Tifa by killing a RWBY character, eh? She definetely took out Roman with a YANG. HahahaLOOOLLLLXD ... I'm sorry. I'll stop now. Anyway, feel free to check out my Death Battle, and have a good day! Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs